warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2018
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2018 | next_tour = }} Lineup Journeys Left Foot Stage *3OH!3 *Asking Alexandria (Playing 7/22-7/28) *Beartooth (Playing 7/19-7/21) *Black Veil Brides (Playing 6/21-7/1) *Bowling for Soup (Playing 7/6-7/16 and 7/18-7/21) *Fenix TX (Playing 6/28-6/29) *Frank Turner (Playing 7/24-7/26) *The Interrupters (Playing 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/19, 7/21-7/25, and 7/28-8/5) *Issues *Knuckle Puck *Mayday Parade *Pennywise (Playing 8/2-8/5) *Reel Big Fish *State Champs *Story of the Year (Playing 7/3) *Sum 41 (Playing 7/17) *Taking Back Sunday (Playing 6/24) *Underoath (Playing 7/16-7/18) *The Used (Playing 6/21-7/10) *Waterparks Journeys Right Foot Stage *All Time Low (Playing 6/22-6/24) *Falling in Reverse (Playing 6/28-7/16) *Four Year Strong (Playing 6/21-7/29) *Less Than Jake (Playing 7/18-7/20, 7/22-7/27, 7/29-8/5) *The Maine *Movements *Real Friends *The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band (Playing 7/10) *Simple Plan *This Wild Life *Tonight Alive *We the Kings Mutant Red Dawn Stage *The Amity Affliction *Chelsea Grin *Deez Nuts *Hatebreed (Playing 7/13-7/14) *Ice Nine Kills *Kublai Khan *Mychildren Mybride *Sharptooth *Silverstein (Playing 7/17-7/20 and 7/25-7/28) *Turnstile (Playing 7/29) *Twiztid *Wage War Mutant White Lightning Stage *August Burns Red (Playing 7/29-8/5) *Crown the Empire *Dayseeker *Every Time I Die *Hail the Sun *Harm's Way (Playing 6/21-7/23) *In Hearts Wake *Knocked Loose (Playing 7/10, 7/18-7/19, 7/21, and 7/24) *Motionless in White *Nekrogoblikon *Senses Fail (Playing 6/21-7/17, 7/20-7/21, and 7/24-8/5) *Unearth Owly.fm Stage *As It Is *Assuming We Survive *Broadside (playing 7/10-8/5) *Capstan (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Chase Atlantic (Playing 6/21-7/31) *Dead Girls Academy (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Doll Skin *Don Broco *Grayscale *Makeout *Palaye Royale *Phinehas (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Picturesque (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Sleep on It (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Story Untold *Trash Boat *With Confidence *Yungblud (Playing 7/3-7/16 and 7/26-7/31) Full Sail Stage *1 Last Chance (Playing 7/30-7/31) *A Friend, A Foe (Playing 6/29) *A Summer High (Playing 7/16 and 7/18) *A War Within (Playing 7/20) *Alteras (Playing 7/18-7/19) *Amerakin Overdose (Playing 6/30) *Amuse (Playing 7/24) *Apache Chief (Playing 7/25) *Apes of the State (Playing 7/26) *Art of Shock (Playing 6/21) *At My Mercy (Playing 6/28) *Awake at Last (Playing 7/31-8/2 and 8/4-8/5) *Bears Among Men (Playing 7/1) *Blessing A Curse (Playing 8/3-8/5) *Blue Heaven (Playing 7/29) *Bodysnatcher (Playing 8/2 and 8/4) *Born A New (Playing 7/15) *Boundaries (Playing 7/15) *Boxford (Playing 7/12) *Boys of Fall (Playing 7/20) *Butchered (Playing 7/21) *Cali Conscious (Playing 6/24) *Captain Squeegee (Playing 6/28) *Casey Mitchell (Playing 8/2) *Charmer (Playing 7/24) *Chaser (Playing 6/22) *Chrmng, (Playing 8/3) *Circuit of Suns (Playing 7/26-7/27) *CityCop (Playing 7/18) *Civil Youth (Playing 7/13) *Cockeyed Optimist (Playing 6/21) *Color Killer (Playing 7/27) *Crash Overcast (Playing 6/22) *Crown Magnetar (Playing 7/1) *Darkwing (Playing 7/14) *Decent Criminal (Playing 6/23) *Discrepancies (Playing 6/30-7/5) *Downswing (Playing 7/26) *Dr. Beardface and the Spaceman (Playing 7/13) *Emma White (Playing 7/10) *Eternal Boy (Playing 7/16) *Everyone Dies in Utah (Playing 7/6-7/8) *Extortionist (Playing 6/30) *Failed to Study (Playing 6/29-6/30) *Fake A Home (Playing 6/28) *Falset (Playing 7/17) *Familypet (Playing 7/25) *Farewell Winters *Fat Heaven (Playing 7/14) *Flight Club (Playing 7/12) *FUBAR (Playing 7/16) *Gabe Kubanda (Playing 6/28) *Gardenside (Playing 6/21-6/22 and 6/24) *Glassworld (Playing 7/19) *Green Screen Kings (Playing 7/23) *Grudgeholder (Playing 7/27) *The Haddonfields (Playing 7/3) *Half Hearted (Playing 7/15 and 7/25-7/26) *Hard to Hit (Playing 6/22) *He Is We (Playing 8/2-8/4) *Home Seeker (Playing 7/25 and 7/27) *I The Victor (Playing 7/31) *Idle Lives (Playing 7/15) *In the Red (Playing 7/15) *Intervention (Playing 8/4) *Inventure (Playing 7/19) *Kaiser Solzie *Kaleido (Playing 7/22-7/24) *Kill No Albatross (Playing 7/17) *King Neptune (Playing 7/28) *Knucklehead (Playing 7/28) *The Kruetzer Sonata (Playing 7/20) *Ky Rodgers (Playing 7/3-7/5) *Latewaves (Playing 7/14) *Leaders and Kings (Playing 7/10 and 7/30) *Lever (Playing 7/21) *Lighterburns *Limbs (Playing 8/3-8/5) *Linda Mar (Playing 6/23) *Locals Only (Playing 7/15 and 7/26) *Lost in Atlantis (Playing 6/29) *Love Canal (Playing 6/24) *Love Past Blue (Playing 7/6) *Makari (Playing 8/3) *Marko and the Bruisers (Playing 7/15) *Megosh (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Molly Rhythm (Playing 7/13) *Moral Support (Playing 7/13 and 7/27) *Never Loved (Playing 8/3) *Nihiloceros (Playing 7/28-7/29) *No Better (Playing 6/29) *No/Hugs (Playing 7/27) *Not Ur Girlfrenz (Playing 7/6-7/10) *Oh, Weatherly (Playing 7/6) *Orchards (Playing 7/6) *Pickwick Commons (Playing 7/21 and 7/24) *Pour Choices (Playing 7/22) *The Prozacs (Playing 7/15) *QuietKind (Playing 7/23) *Quote Unquote (Playing 6/22) *Qwam (Playing 7/28) *Redundant (Playing 7/17) *The Rift (Playing 7/19 and 7/24) *Rob Riccardo (Playing 6/28) *Rose Cora Perry and the Truth Untold (Playing 7/17) *Run Rabbit Run (Playing 7/19) *Saving Vice (Playing 7/27) *Saxl Rose (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Scattered Hamlet (Playing 7/8 and 7/10) *School of Rock Cresskill (Playing 7/14) *Secret Eyes (Playing 7/16) *Set Your Anchor (Playing 6/30) *Shallow Views (Playing 7/28) *The Shell Corporation (Playing 6/23) *Sincerely, Me (Playing 6/24) *Size 5's (Playing 7/23) *Skyhaven (Playing 7/22-7/23) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Playing 7/29) *Standard Issue (Playing 6/21) *Stay Loud (Playing 7/16) *The Stolen (Playing 7/14) *Stone Clover (Playing 7/20-7/21 and 7/26-7/27) *Stringer (Playing 7/28) *The Studs (Playing 7/21) *Summer Wars (Playing 7/12 and 7/30-7/31) *Sundressed (Playing 6/28) *Tao Jones (Playing 7/31) *Taylor Phelan (Playing 7/6) *Throw Logic (Playing 6/24) *Throw the Goat (Playing 6/21) *Til Skies Fall (Playing 6/21) *Treads (Playing 7/14 and 7/29) *Tropidelic (Playing 7/30-8/5) *Vanessa Silberman (Playing 6/29) *Vanish (Playing 7/13) *Varials (Playing 7/13) *Vegas Lights (Playing 7/20) *The Voiceless (Playing 8/3) *Walk the Plank (Playing 7/29) *War Prayer (Playing 7/22) *We Were Sharks (Playing 7/25) *Who Saves the Hero? (Playing 6/22) *Widowmaker (Playing 7/31) *Wilder Sons (Playing 8/5) *The World Over (Playing 6/29-7/7) *Wyatt Coin (Playing 7/25) *Young Lungs (Playing 7/16) #Transform Stage *Blest Brando *Danny Pease And The Regulators (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dark Matter (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dead By Wednesday (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Descendant (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *drop.kick.pop (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dutty Winehouse (Playing 6/21-6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Fury (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *JOATA (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Justine Markman *MC Bravado *Mike Nash (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *The Noise (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *PA - Paranormal Adam (Playing 6/21-6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Sky Swamp Orange (Playing 6/21-6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) No Cover Stage The following artists will be appearing June 24 *Agression *Dirty Rice *The Grim *IDecline *Ill Repute *Six Pack of Doom Korner Stage Texas *Dead to the World (Playing 7/8) *Dead Weight *From Parts Unknown (Playing 7/6) *Madaline *Revels (Playing 7/8) *Sketchy Trench (Playing 7/7) New York The following artists will be appearing July 25 *Cardboard Homestead *County Kings *Lucky33 *Of Night And Light *On the Cinder *Squid Biologist *The Toy Box Brigade Florida *5 Cent Psychiatrists (Playing 8/2) *Bloodbather (Playing 8/5) *Cloud9 Vibes (Playing 8/3-8/4) *Concrete Criminal (Playing 8/2) *Flag on Fire *Friendly Fire (Playing 8/2) *Grounds (Playing 8/5) *Inspection 12 (Playing 8/2) *Kid You Not (Playing 8/2) *McFeely's (Playing 8/4) *Never Ender (Playing 8/3-8/4) *One Hit Left (Playing 8/5) *Skatter Brainz (Playing 8/3 and 8/5) *Southern Fried Genocide (Playing 8/3) *Steal the Day (Playing 8/3-8/5) Dates